Main:Ana Maria Ocolişan
Calan, Hunedoara, Transylvania, Romania |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = CNS Cetate Deva |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Alexandru Militaru, Lenuta Slabu, Sorin Tolteanu |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Injured - ankleankle injury}}Ana Maria Ocolişan (born December 10, 1997 in Calan) is a Romanian artistic gymnast. She represented Romania at the 2014 World Championships. She trains in Deva alongside Ştefania Stănilă. Career Junior Career Ocolişan made her international debut at the Comaneci Invitational in 2011, winning team silver and all-around bronze. She competed in a friendly meet against Great Britain, winning team gold. In 2012, she placed second at the Romanian Junior Nationals in November. She competed at the Top Gym competition, winning bronze on vault, and placing fourth on beam, fifth with her team, and fifteenth in the all-around. At the Tournoi Internationale de Gymnastique D'Arques, she placed fourth on floor, fifth on vault, beam, and with her team, and sixth in the all-around. Senior Career 2013 Her senior debut came at the Romanian Nationals. She won gold on vault (tied with Laura Jurca), and placed fourth with her team, and seventh in the all-around and on balance beam. She competed exhibition routined at the Junior Nationals in October. In November, she made her international debut the Élite Gym Massilia. In the Master Team division, the Romanian team won the all-around, vault, beam, and floor, and placed sixth on bars. Individually, Ocolişan won bronze on vault and placed ninth in the all-around. She qualified to the Top Massilia, where she placed fifth on vault. 2014 She competed well at the Romanian Nationals, winning vault and uneven bars bronze and placing seventh in the all-around. The following week, she competed at a friendly meet against Germany and Switzerland winning team and vault silver medals. She was named to the Romanian team for the World Championships in Nanning, China. Though she fell on bars and beam in qualifications, she performed better in the team final and helped the Romanians place fourth. Following Nanning, she competed at the Blume Memorial in November, where she didn't have her best competition and placed tenth. She was named to the lineup for the Stuttgart World Cup but, withdrew. 2015 An elbow injury kept Ocolisan out of competition in the beginning of the season, but she was well enough to compete at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Russia, Italy, and Colombia. A fall on floor exercise won Romania a team bronze medal and landed her in tenth place in the all-around. She competed at a friendly meet against gymnasts from France in September, winning team and vault gold, all-around silver, uneven bars bronze, and placing fifth on beam and seventh on floor. Afterwards, she helped the Romanians to team gold at the Novara Cup in Italy in October. She was named to the Romanian team for the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, but suffered an injury in a closed practice following podium training and withdrew. 2016 Ocolisan competed at the Olympic Test Event in April, but mistakes landed Romania in seventh place, meaning they wouldn't qualify a full team to the Olympics. In June, she competed at the European Championships in Switzerland, helping the Romanians finish sixth in the team final. 2017-2018 Ocolisan began her season at the Baku World Cup in March, however suffered an injury in qualifications and did not make any event finals.injury She returned to competition at the Doha World Cup the following year, but didn't make the event finals. In May, at the Osijek World Cup in Croatia, she won bronze on floor exercise. She was slated to compete at the European Championships in August, but sustained an ankle injury in podium training and withdrew.ankle injury Medal Count Floor Music 2014 - "The Dance of Flames" by Damian 2018 - "Revolt" by Nathan Lanier References